


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 3

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Consume</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 3

Kurt never thought he’d say it, but he is sick of the holiday season. New York should be beautiful and decorated and abuzz with light and laughter this close to Christmas, and it mostly is- except today.

Today, Christmas cheer seems to have left the city because he has had _enough._ There was dirty slush all over the streets that, despite his best efforts, got on his new suede boots, everyone was frantic and rude on the sidewalk, and the line of people clamoring for holiday drinks at Starbucks was so long that he wasted his whole lunch hour on a caffeine fix when he could have been relaxing.

He shoves open the door of the apartment, stomps over to the couch, and flings himself onto it. He doesn’t register that something’s different until he’s halfway through unlacing his slush-defiled boots. He stops abruptly. The apartment is _quiet_.

The loft is _never_ quiet. If it’s not Rachel singing scales, it’s Elliot singing runs. If Santana isn’t bitching at someone about something inconsequential, then she’s watching something even more inconsequential on TV at top volume. 

He closes his eyes. The apartment smells different too. Warm and homey. He gets up off the couch and heads to the kitchen to investigate.

Blaine is in the kitchen, in heather grey lounge pants and a maroon cardigan, bustling around and humming under his breath. When Kurt enters, he turns around. “Hi honey! Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes.”

Kurt blinks once. Opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again. “You don’t cook,” he says. Blaine laughs.

“You never _let_ me cook. I figured that you wouldn’t mind for once since you’ve had a rough day.”

Kurt stares at him. “How did you know I had a rough day?”

Blaine smiles and turns back to the counter. “I was with Rachel when you texted her about your shoes and she read it out loud. From the sound of it, that wasn’t the first thing to go wrong.”

Kurt cannot believe what he’s hearing. “Wait, didn’t you have plans to go see some superhero movie tonight with Sam and Artie?”

“Cancelled ‘em,” Blaine says easily. “Now, I hope you don’t mind I used some of your fancy honey mustard to glaze the chicken. It didn’t take much. I also used the last of the raspberries for the cheesecake, but those are easily replaceable.”

Kurt isn’t listening. “What do you mean you cancelled them?”

Blaine turns around to face him, looking a little puzzled. “I mean I told Sam I wanted to spend some time with my fiancé and convinced Rachel to drag Santana last-minute present shopping so we could have a nice night in.”

Kurt doesn’t have any words. He feels suddenly, frighteningly, _consumed_ by his love for Blaine. Blaine, who is pink-cheeked and tousle-haired and standing in the kitchen in his sock feet and made him cheesecake and cancelled his plans all for _him_.

Kurt crosses the kitchen in two long strides, wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck and kisses him deeply.

The kiss feels endless and when they break apart he sees that Blaine’s eyes have gone dark. Kurt whispers, forehead pressed against Blaine’s, “Thank you.”


End file.
